


Neutrino

by Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, I've had this lying in my docs for ages and I needed to post it bc I kind of like it?, WIP, idk my dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace/pseuds/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace
Summary: A Rick and Summer adventure because there aren't enough of those





	Neutrino

"Morty, Grandpa needs your help diffusing one of his bombs again!" Rick called out from his lab.

He sat for a few minutes and messed around with a screwdriver and his portal gun for a few minutes, waiting.

"M-m-morty, I haven't got all day!"

Still nothing. He bared it for a few more seconds more, then stumbled out into the hall, searching for that obnoxiously yellow shirt.

All he got was Summer, sitting on the couch and texting, like fucking always.

"Morty's got detention," she said without looking up from her phone.

"What'd he do, *urp*, kiss his teacher's ass too hard?"

She didn't say anything else. Rick sighed and thought things over.

"Piece of shit grandson. Suddenly decided not to be a pussy on the one day I *urp* nee-needed him."

He could go over to another dimension and fine another Morty instead, but that would most require a lot more time than he actually had. He could go get another Rick, but once again that circled him back to the same issue. Ricks took a lot of convincing, and he had neither the time nor patience for that could go it alone, but the chances of doing it single-handedly  _and_  being successful were pretty low. He didn't want to risk it.  
Taking Summer seemed like his best option here.

He sighed and looked over at her, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, come with me."

"Pass."

" I don't- I don't have time for this! There's a neutrino bomb out there that needs disabling!"

She finally looked up at him," Why don't you just go get Morty? It wouldn't be the first time you've dragged him out of school."

"You know, the great thing about bombs is that they're time s-sensitive. K-kind of the whole point, actually."

"So why not-"

"Time, Summer! That's the reoccurring *urp* issue here!There's an entire planet that's about to be destroyed. Are you going to help me or not? Because I kind of need your help here."

She exhaled loudly and slammed her phone down onto the table.

"Jesus Christ, f-finally."

He shot a portal out a few feet in front of them and they both stepped through.

* * *

The ground beneath them was loose and sandy and came away under their feet. The air was scorching and the two suns beat down on them with not even a breeze to make it any more bearable.

Rick lead the way, heading west across the flat ground and sipping from his flask to soothe his rapidly drying mouth. Summer reached out for it, but he pulled back and tucked it away into his lab coat again.

"Ohhh, trust me, you don't want to do that."

"What is it, like alien vodka?"

"I'm a simple man, *urp* Summer. It's absinthe with a hint of tequila."

She took the flask and downed it, doing her best to stop her face from screwing in displeasure.

Rick took his flask back, "What, am I supposed o be impressed? Oh la la, you have a drinking problem. Join the fucking club."

They carried on walking.

A single, reptile like creature with six legs that had been baking in the sun scuttled past their feet as they walked past.  
Small masses of what looked like rocks glittered in the sand. Rick paused and knelt down to pick one up. He brushed the dirt off of it and inspected it for a few seconds. Then he threw it aside when he realised it wasn't what he was looking for.

He stood up and they carried on walking,

"Grandpa Rick, where are we? And what are we doing here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Summer. Jesus Christ, it's like Morty never left."

Except Summer followed him with a blank look on her face. Morty would have been looking around with that stupid fucking look of wonder that he got whenever they went literally anywhere outside of earth.

Man, that kid was easy to impress.

Morty wouldn't have taken that much convincing, all Rick would have had to do was say they were saving a planet and Morty would have followed.

"But if you mu-must know, this is Planet Azeroth. It has the highest concentration of Crystallized Xanthenite I've ever come across. *Urp* It's pretty f-far out, outside of the federation, so this is technically not i-i-i- it's technically legal, t-t-too. I activated the bomb before I discovered that, and if it goes off, I'm going to lose all of it. All of, it Summer. This might be the last time I ever going to come across that much Xanthenite, Summer. I ca-ca-can't risk it."

He took out a flashing device and moved around with it, pointing it in different directions until it started beeping.

"Ohhhh, shit! The readings are off the charts! This neutrino bomb is a work of art. I'm almost sad I'm going to have to dismantle it."

He held out the device in front of him and followed the direction of the beeping.

"Do I really have to be here, Rick?"

"Just shut up and help grandpa."

More questions rose to the surface- why had Rick even built the bomb in the first place?- but she fought them down and followed her grandpa.


End file.
